Pequeñas risas
by RainbowSparkles12
Summary: A veces, los sentimientos nos juegan malas pasadas y la cabeza no nos para de dar vueltas. Arthur lo sabe muy bien; todo por esas pequeñas risas.


Hola a todos! Les presento mi primer escrito publicado aquí! :33 Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y darle una oportunidad a este one-shot. Bueno, el resto lo dejo en las notas finales.

Antes de empezar, lo de siempre:

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia no son míos (lamentablemente), son propiedad de Himaruya-sama.**

* * *

Frío. Soledad. Eran las dos únicas cosas que sentía Arthur en ese momento. Se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo alguno, con la mirada en quién sabe dónde. Huyendo. De pronto los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a su mente. Ya no lo soportaba más, y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Se sentía el ser más idiota e insignificante del mundo, además del más débil e ingenuo. Se encontraba tan concentrado en esto que no notó cuando una fina lágrima caía por su rostro. Luego otra. Y otra. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, una tras otra, y no daban señales de parar, por más que intentara detenerlas. Ahí iban los recuerdos otra vez._- Al- Alfred…- llamó Arthur.- ¿sí? ¿qué pasa, Artie?- respondió el mencionado.- y-yo… yo tengo al-algo q-que d-d-decirte…- contestó Arthur.- ¿Hmm?- se volteó a verlo Alfred.- emm…bueno… t-tú, tú m-me… me g… oh, bloody hell! Why I can't…?- el inglés comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, y su compañero estaba más que confundido.- Artie?- no tuvo respuesta.- Artie?- repitió. Nada. – ARTHUR KIRKLAND!- el nombrado se sobresaltó y puso cara de pocos amigos.- ya, ya, señor impaciente.- hizo gestos con las manos, para luego juntarlas cerca de su estómago y jugar con sus pulgares.- es que…- comenzó.- es que…?- siguió el estadounidense. Se estaba impacientando, quería saber ya qué era lo que su compañero trataba de comunicarle. Después de todo, él no era conocido por su paciencia.-…- Arthur no podía hablar, estaba demasiado avergonzado. Un suave rubor comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas.- Oh, c'mon buddy! No puede ser tan difícil lo que vas a decirme para que te tardes tanto!- Alfred ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía.- OH, SHUT UP! Tú no tienes idea de nada, de NADA! Si sólo supieras cuánto me está costando poder decírtelo no dirías esas estúpidas cosas!- el inglés estalló en gritos. Estaba completamente sonrojado, se podía percibir mejor gracias a su pálida piel. Comenzó a temblar, y al fin soltó todo lo que tenía que decir.- M-me… oh, fuck! Me gustas, idiota! ME GUSTAS!- el pobre Arthur ya no daba más. Estaba totalmente rojo, y temblaba como si fuera un chihuahua. Luego de caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se quedó completamente helado. Quería que se lo tragase la tierra lo más pronto posible. De pronto, se escucharon pequeños murmullos, como de alguien tratando de reprimir una risita. Ahí fue cuando el inglés se percató de que ese "alguien" era Alfred. Sí, se estaba riendo de él en su cara. No podía permitirse llorar, después de todo era un caballero. Con la mirada triste y tapada con sus dorados cabellos, Arthur tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse de la casa de ese idiota que se reía de él en su cara luego de soltarle eso que llevaba tanto tiempo intentado dejar salir.- No! Artie, vuelve, no te vayas! No me río de ti!- fue demasiado tarde, su amigo ya se había ido. Lo que Alfred no sabía era que el inglés no planeaba volver a verlo o tener relación alguna con él después de eso. Fue muy idiota al pensar que todo sería color de rosas y los dos estarían tan acaramelados como él siempre había querido que pasara.-_ que imbécil fui…- suspiró. Su llanto cesó, pero eso no cambiaba su mirada perdida, triste y cabizbaja. Siguió caminando, lo único que quería era perderse. Ya no hallaba qué hacer para sobrellevar su dolor. No deseaba ver a nadie, y pasaba más dando vuelta por las calles que en su propia casa. En resumen, su interior se derrumbó. Por eso se sentía tan débil e idiota, por sufrir tanto por algo así. Él no era una colegiala de quince años a la que le habían roto el corazón. Bueno, quizás lo segundo sí. O eso era lo que creía él. No le dio más vueltas a ese asunto, su cabeza ya le dolía de tanto pensar. Además, lo que menos quería en ese momento era recordar esas cosas espantosas. No quería recordarlo a él.

Se encontraba pasando por fuera de un pequeño almacén, con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la mirada aún baja. El frío que azotaba esa noche era demasiado para Arthur, después de todo él no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de temperatura. De pronto, escuchó una voz muy familiar llamándolo.- Arthur! Arthur! Espera, no me dejes hablando solo!- era la voz del estadounidense, la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento. Ignoró por completo lo que decía y aceleró el paso. No quería volver a ser herido. Nunca más, y menos por la misma persona.- Arthur! Arthur! ARTHUR KIRKLAND, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, ESCÚCHAME!- Alfred seguía al inglés, y en un movimiento rápido logró tomarlo del brazo y retenerlo a su lado. Sin embargo, Arthur se negaba a voltearse. Sabía que si lo hacía, volvería a caer rendido ante esos hermosos ojos azules que estaban clavados en él, suplicando que se volteara y les prestara atención.- Artie, por favor… por favor, voltea…- escuchó como le pedía, casi al borde de la desesperación que le hiciese caso. Juró escuchar un sollozo. Su cerebro le decía que no volteara, pero su cuerpo, casi involuntariamente, se giró y quedó de frente al muchacho. Sí, él tenía razón. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en esos ojos azulados que tanto amaba. Sintió su corazón romperse una vez más. Simplemente no podía verlo sufriendo. Malditos sentimientos. Sus propios ojos esmeralda también su humedecieron, y sintió que caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Eso no llegó a suceder, ya que dos brazos se cruzaron alrededor de él y lo llevaron tan cerca del más alto que podía ocultar su cara en el pecho ajeno. Tímidamente, sus temblorosos brazos se cruzaron alrededor de Alfred, y sus manos se aferraron a su abrigo. Ya no le importaba llorar, estaba junto a la persona que más quería.- Artie- el estadounidense despegó a Arthur de su pecho y lo separó un poco de él, de modo de que pudiera verlo a los ojos.- Artie… intenté hablarte y aclararte la situación, pero no contestabas mis llamadas. Tampoco estabas en casa cuando fui a verte. No sabía dónde estabas, me desesperé tanto que casi llamo a la policía. Arthur, fueron 3 días. 3 días y casi me voy abajo. – ante esto, bajó su cabeza.- nunca… nunca creí que podía llegar a ponerme así por una persona.- Arthur no cabía en sí mismo de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y el color de las rosas se plantó en sus mejillas. No daba crédito a sus oídos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir otra vez.- y-yo…- primer intento de responder, fallido. Sin embargo, Alfred levantó su cabeza y siguió.- Artie, no sé cómo rayos pudiste pensar que me reía de ti. La verdad es que estaba tan feliz con lo que me dijiste, que la risa salió espontáneamente. Además, te veías tan tierno todo sonrojado e indefenso…- parecía que el inglés iba a explotar. Era una especie de tomate con piernas y brazos. Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, y estaba demasiado confundido. ¿Alfred le decía que él había entendido todo mal? Está bien, él mismo se había llamado idiota, pero ahora no tenía duda de que era el rey de todos ellos. El estadounidense rió y Arthur volvió a la realidad. Lo siguiente que pasó fue indescriptible para ambos, y ellos tenían la certeza de que jamás lo olvidarían: Alfred abrazó a Arthur, a su Arthur, y plantó un beso en sus labios. Fue un beso simple, pero para ambos, sería el más hermoso recuerdo.- al separarse, Alfred se acercó a la oreja del inglés.- Te amo, cejoncito.- rió por lo bajo. Arthur, aunque no soportaba que se metieran con sus cejas, lo dejó pasar. Esta vez era diferente. Sólo esas dos palabras bastaron para que el calor volviera a sus mejillas y se esparciera por toda su cara. Se ocultó en el pecho de su amado, y, con una voz que sólo el estadounidense percibiera, se atrevió a hablar.- y-yo también te amo, idiota.- Alfred rió, y Arthur tenía una sonrisa gran sonrisa en su cara. Y los dos se quedaron así, abrazados y sonriendo afuera de aquel almacén, en medio del frío de la noche. Pero eso no les importaba. Sólo importaba que ellos dos estaban ahí juntos, sabiendo lo que el otro verdaderamente sentía. Estaban así, como habían querido estarlo hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

_**~*Notas finales*~**_

**Hola! Si llegaron hasta el final de este pequeño one-shot (o no) quiero darles las gracias a todos! A los que leyeron hasta el final y a los que no, porque decidieron darle una oportunidad a este primer trabajo que tengo :333 perdonen si alguno de los personajes me quedó muy OoC, pero (como he repetido tantas veces, y seguro se aburrieron de eso) es mi primer escrito 3, así que creo que iré mejorando con la práctica. **

**Si alguno quisiera dejar un pequeño review por ahí se lo agradecería demasiado, en serio en serio! Me gustaría saber que piensan de esto y qué debo mejorar (creo que es bastante). Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y opiniones.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido. Hasta otra!**

_**~*Rainbow*~**_


End file.
